


Kyrwyn Betrayed: A One Act Play

by mixermiz907



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Skyrim Spoilers, Thieves Guild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixermiz907/pseuds/mixermiz907
Summary: This is the play that inspired Kyrwyn's Endeavors. Kyrwyn and Mercer Frey delve into ruins and find their adversary when things go awry.Note: This was written well before the creation of Kyrwyn's actual beginning, "May the Shadows Protect Us" so this play may not line up with the actual retelling of Speaking With Silence within the main story.
Relationships: Brynjolf/Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Character Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Elder Scrolls series, all locations quests, factions, and characters are all owned by Bethesda. Please support the official Elder Scrolls franchise.

Characters: Kyrwyn, Jeice, Brynjolf, Mercer Frey, Karliah

Setting: The woods outside the town of Falkreath, Skyrim

Ragged Flagon Cistern Riften, Skyrim. Snow Veil Sanctum Winterhold, Skyrim. 

Time: 8th Sun’s Height-10th Sun’s Height, 4E 202

Kyrwyn, in her mid-late thirties, her golden-green eyes make the air around her feel ageless, both youthful and timeless. Sweeping brown curls tied back by a strip of leather into a braid. Pale skin, relatively short for a Nord, being 5’8 in height. By her side is always the ebony bow her father had crafted for her as a child, and some good Nordic arrows. Adorning the leather armor worn by a member of the Thieves’ Guild, light brown pants, jacket with numerous pockets to hide jewels and other assorted items, hood, fingerless gauntlets, and boots. Known to most of the characters as Ozinvey.

Jeice, in his late twenties/early thirties, brown eyes, short tousled blonde hair that sticks up in every direction, always covered by the helm he was forced to wear by the Jarl of Falkreath, the helm of a Falkreath guard. Unlike many men in Skyrim, Jeice tended to favor being cleanly shaven as his face was now. Tall for a Nord, unlike his cousin Kyrwyn, being 6’6. Always equipped with a steel sword and the shield of a Falkreath guard, bearing the emblem of the head of a stag. Adorning the blue-grey armor of the Falkreath guard, with a leather scaled vest and chainmail underneath.

Brynjolf, in his late thirties/early forties, jade green eyes, long red hair, scruffy red beard to match, unlike most nords who have a more Scandinavian accent, Brynjolf has more of a Scottish accent, calling people lass and lad constantly. About average height for a Nord, nearing six feet. Broad shoulders, the man of Kyrwyn's dreams, one of the leaders of the Thieves’ Guild stationed out in the hold called Riften. Adorning an outfit similar to Kyrwyn's but in a shade of black leather instead of light brown leather

Mercer Frey: Fifties, Breton. Pessimistic, irritable. Shaggy black hair, brown eyes, pale skin, stubby greying beard, and short, standing at 5’3 in height. Wears identical armor to Brynjolf, the official head of the Thieves’ Guild (known as the Guild Master)

Karliah: Somewhere in her forties/fifties, although her appearance makes her look anywhere from in her late teens to her mid-twenties, for Dunmer can live up to 300 years and age slower than humans, she has dark grey skin, straight black hair that falls on her shoulders, and intriguing violet eyes. She dons the Thieves Guild armor identical to Ivory’s, she also never goes anywhere without her Nightingale bow (black/grey ebony bow with a raven insignia)


	2. Act One: Scene One

_ **The scene opens up right outside the gates of Falkreath, the position of the sun is unknown, obscured by clouds and the drizzling rain above. Our hero Kyrwyn, who also goes by Ozinvey, is standing there talking to her cousin Jeice about the latest Dark Brotherhood sightings.** _

Jeice: Kyr, **(looks in Kyrwyn’s direction with his body leaning against the column of the gate) **you need to lay low with murdering members of the Dark Brotherhood, Mathies claims he found one of their number in the field where he grows the town’s cabbages. 

**(Kyrwyn leans against the opposite column, her face furrowing in concentration and deep thought)**

Kyrwyn: Hmm, lemme think, **(pause) **oh, _him, _ that was a nice shot, that arrow went right into his throat. **(another pause, as Kyrwyn’s face, softens) **shame I couldn’t retrieve that arrow. It was either him or me. So I chose him.

Jeice: You need to lay low, you stay low and the Brotherhood has nothing against you, they’ll stop sending their members after you.

**(Kyrwyn stomps her foot on the soft earth in frustration)**

Kyrwyn: But I’m the Dragonborn, how am I supposed to lay low if I’m trying to save us from Alduin? **(sigh in frustration) **

**(Brynjolf enters)**

Brynjolf: The lad’s right, can’t have a Guild member go dying because she’s hunting Brotherhood members.

Kyrwyn: **(exasperated) **but, I’m not hunting them! They’re coming after me! **(sighs and pulls her bow off her back to stroke it absentmindedly)**

Jeice: Just please, promise me you will keep yourself hidden for a day or two, I’m sure Delphine would be more than happy to keep you hidden for a little while.

Kyrwyn: Delphine this, Delphine that, all she cares about is that I can end a dragon, she couldn’t care less about who wants me dead, and besides, I still have not located Esbern for her. She won’t be so willing Jeice, can’t you see that?

Brynjolf: Lass, you’re always welcome to stay inside the Guild. I know how you always like to be on the move but perhaps you can lay low in Riften, do some jobs for Delvin and Vex., the guild could use the coin, Lass. **(puts his hand onto Kyrwyn’s hand stopping her motion of stroking the bow) **Ozin, **(gentle tone)** we just need you to stay safe. **(slightly smile at Kyrwyn)**

**(Kyrwyn looks at Brynjolf with confusion)**

Jeice: Even though I’m basically the law here in Falkreath and supposed to apprehend Thieves’ Guild members, whichever you decide, I can cover for you, Kyrwy- Ozinvey.

Kyrwyn: Fair enough, it looks like I have no choice but to listen, this time. **(Kyrwyn stands up straight, puts the bow on her back and looks toward the town)**

Brynjolf: Good, maybe this time, you’ll listen, besides, you never reported to Frey about the Gulum-Ei incident.

Kyrwyn: Very well, if we must. 


	3. Act One: Scene Two

**The scene is shifted, now in the Ragged Flagon Cistern, a big vast circular main room with assorted beds and tables adorning the space and tunnels all underneath Riften, where all the sewage flows, if it isn’t in the lake, it’s in the Cistern. Kyrwyn is standing in front of Mercer Frey’s desk where Mercer is looking over plans for perhaps a new heist. 9th Sun’s Height, 4E 202**

Mercer: Ah, Ozinvey you have returned, I trust you have news from Gulum-Ei about our buyer?

Kyrwyn: Indeed, I’ve got a name, apparently she goes by the name of Karliah. 

Mercer: **(both hands planted outwards on his desk palms down, looks up and glares at Kyrwyn) **No… it, it can’t be, I haven’t heard that name in decades. This is grave news indeed, she's someone I hoped to never cross paths with again.

Kyrwyn: I don’t understand. Who is this Karliah?

Mercer: Karliah destroyed everything this Guild stood for. She murdered my predecessor Gallus in cold blood and betrayed the Guild. After we discovered what she'd done, we spent months trying to track her down, but she just vanished.

Kyrwyn: **(pacing back and forth in front of Mercer’s desk, with an abrupt tone) **I must be missing something why has she returned Frey?

Mercer: Karliah and I were like partners, no, not the romantic type of partner, I went with her on basically every heist. We watched each other's backs. I know her techniques, her skills. If she kills me, there'll be no one left that could possibly catch her. If only we knew where she was…

Kyrwyn: **(stops pacing) **Gulum-Ei mentioned something about “Where he end began” does that help narrow down where she could be?

**(Sudden stillness throughout the entire Cistern, no actor moves, they freeze as the room grows unnaturally cold)**

Mercer: Snow Veil Sanctum. The last place Gallus was known to be alive, where she presumably killed him. We have to get there as soon as we can-

Kyrwyn: Wait a moment, ‘we’? Can’t you do this yourself?

Mercer: **(stands up straight) **yes, _Ozinvey_, we are going to Snow Veil Sanctum, before Karliah has a chance to slip through our fingers once again. 

Kyrwyn: Fine _Frey, _**(she chuckles) **so much for laying low in the Cistern like Jeice and Brynjolf suggested. **(she then grumbles)**

Mercer: Meet me at Snow Veil Sanctum tomorrow, that’s when our… hunt for Karliah… begins.


	4. Act One: Scene Three

**Now the stage is set up to be Snow Veil Sanctum, an old Ancient Nordic Ruin between Windhelm and Winterhold. 10th Sun’s Height 4E 202**

** _Mercer and Kyrwyn walk into the ruin, hacking and slashing at the draugr to get to Karliah._ **

Mercer: Looks like Karliah reset the traps, be cautious.

Kyrwyn: I wouldn’t have guessed _Frey, _I’ve seen you trip over four of the wires she reset. **(chuckling aloud)**

Mercer: You saw nothing, now, shut up, before your mouth warns Karliah of our presence.

**They continue through the stone ruins the draugr the task simple child’s play for our two unlikely companions. The paths wind up and down and all around, the labyrinth of tunnels is seemingly endless until they come to the Word Wall before the Nordic Puzzle Door. The wall chanting can only be heard by the audience and our hero Kyrwyn. **

Kyrwyn: Mercer, hang on, I must learn this word, I feel the wall calling me. **(walks toward the wall the chanting becoming louder)**

Mercer: **(unaffected by the chanting, rather annoyed tone) **The longer we goof off _Kyrwyn, _the further Karliah can get away from us. We don’t have time for your Dragonborn ‘saving the world’ nonsense.

Kyrwyn: **(standing in front of the wall listening to the chanting) __**_Zun! _**(her voice getting slightly deeper and the volume increases dramatically as she uses the Thu’um)**

Mercer: **(his bronze dwarven sword flies out of his hand and into the hand of Kyrwyn)**

Kyrwyn: Woah, disarm is a great shout, takes other people’s weapons right out of their grip. **(she smiles giddily, like a child on the first of Morning Star)**

Mercer: Alright, enough goofing off _Kyrwyn. _Give me my sword!

Kyrwyn: … Kyr-Kyrwyn…? How do you…? No one knows that that is my birth name. Explain fast, _Frey._ **(she hands him his weapon and jumps back away from him and stands on her toes ready to evade, she pulls out her weapon, her Stalhrim sword)**

Mercer: It would appear, that you have not been too careful with covering up your past, Kyrwyn; you see, I know people, people that can trace you and your past, and even your ancestors back to the Oblivion Crisis in 3E 433. **(takes a step forward toward Kyrwyn)**

Kyrwyn: Why- why would you need to trace my history that far? **(holds her sword in her left hand in a defensive stance)**

**Mercer and Kyrwyn stand silent between each other, the air having a heavyweight of immense tension between these two ‘companions,’ the conversation dies, they sheathed their weapons, and they silently press on, they finally approach the Nordic Puzzle door when…**

Mercer: One of the old Nordic Puzzle doors, they normally don’t open without the proper dragon claw, which I’m more than certain Karliah did away with, fortunately, they have a flaw. **(pulls out a small lockpick with an unusual blue tint to it and prods the door with it)**

Kyrwyn: Lockpicks aren’t blue, what is that Frey? Everything about it says we shouldn’t have it in our possession. **(in her face is clearly frustration and irritation)**

Mercer: Kyrwyn, shut up. Now. When will you learn, that your mouth gets you into trouble? I don’t care that you’re destined to save the world, you do as I say, when I say, I thought I made myself clear? **(he puts the lockpick away as the door opens, once the door is open Mercer takes on an entirely new stance, he face hardens and his expression is unreadable)**

Kyrwyn: _Frey _there’s something you’re not telling me.

Mercer: There’s a lot of things I’m not telling you, just like there’s a lot of things you’re not telling me _Kyrwyn. _

Kyrwyn: Fair point _Frey. _I’ll give you that. **(draws her sword back out with caution clear in her face)**

Mercer: Enough of this mindless banter, we have more pressing matters to attend to.

Kyrwyn: Hold up, Frey I’m not done yet. How and why do you know my real name?

**Mercer assumes his natural stance and approaches Kyrwyn.**

Mercer: When the Thalmor were looking through the Ratway Vaults back in Sun’s Dusk for the two Blades agents, I had to investigate, you’re lucky, Kyrwyn. I could’ve turned you in. **(Mercer growls darkly) **The door’s open, _you first_. **(gestures to the now open doorway)**

**Kyrwyn takes a step away from the door, her sword pointed toward Mercer.**

Kyrwyn: Why me first? Why not you?

Mercer: Does it matter? By the Eight, I told you to do something, and I expect you to do it. Go into the room first.

Kyrwyn: Very well, the sooner I do your bidding, the sooner I can get back to my petty thievery.

Mercer: Finally…

**Kyrwyn enters the final chamber, she begins to slowly walk to the western wall when an arrow of the ebony variety pierces her shoulder, she lets out a yelp of surprise and pain as she falls to the floor unconscious Snivellus flying out of her hand and to the ground beside her. At this moment Karliah comes into view and Mercer walks toward her.**

Mercer: Do you think your arrow will reach me before my sword finds your heart?

Karliah: I have all the reason to try. **(glares at Mercer)**

Mercer: You’re a clever girl, Karliah, buying off Goldenglow from Aringoth, and funding Honningbrew was inspired.

Karliah: As our predecessor once said, _“To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his allies." _his first lesson he taught us.

Mercer: You have always been a quick study.

Karliah: Not quick enough, if I were, Gallus would still be alive.

Mercer: Gallus had his wealth and he had you, he only had to look the other way.

Karliah: Remember the Oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to ignore your methods?

Mercer: I’ve had enough. **(draws his sword) **It is time for you and dear Gallus to become reunited.

**The sound of the sword being drawn fills the room causing Kyrwynto stir, but it appears she cannot move freely.**

Karliah: I’m no fool, Mercer, crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I swear, next time we meet, it will be your undoing. **(pulls out a small blue bottle and drinks it, becoming invisible and walks off)**

**Mercer now walks over to where Kyrwyn is laying on the stone, **

Mercer: Interesting, it appears Gallus’s history is repeating itself, Karliah has provided me with the means to be rid of you, and this ancient tomb becomes your final resting place. But do you know what intrigues me the most? The fact that this was all possible because of you. Farewell, Kyrwyn. I'll be certain to give _Brynjolf _your regards. **(stabs Kyrwyn in the stomach)**

Kyrwyn: Y-you won’t get away with this, _F-Frey. _**(coughs up a bit of blood) **Never in a million years.

Mercer: But I already have, no one will ever find your body, you’ll surely bleed out in minutes, Farewell.


End file.
